My dear pet hiatus
by casaragi
Summary: Some deomens have been seal on human bodies .Now some one wants them back specially Her little nine tails I am no good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Summary : The spirits were seal on bodies some are free, The only thing she knows is that she wants them back , specially her dear Kyubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it character , -dreams - but if I did… -trails off-

Casaragi: -smiles- well Nini got into her dreams world were she cre

ated me so me and…

Candi: Why don't you shut the hell up and you said it

Casaragi: You can stop being so mean! Can-can!

Candi : grrr what I told you about that stupid name!!

Casaragi : -runs away to hide in the forest- sorry for the spelling she sucks at does too. Sorry for the Summary too she aint no good at summaries.

Candi: -put her arms in back of her head- Just read the damn story

Nini :-still in dream world - And then yaoi and Sakura and Ino kill in the firs episode

Close to a river there are some mysteries(1) figures standing on blanch of trees. "Were Kyubi?"(2) a voice said coming from one of the figures. One of the figures Places a smirk across her face " O he is playing in the village of Konoha" the voice said still with smirk in that figure face. They look at the view "you need to be care full my little one" the voice whisper softly.  
----The village Of Konoha--  
The nine Tail fox is attacking the village. All the ninja try to protect it but there are not strong info many are dying and no one thinks that they could Defeat it. "Attack!" one of the man scream while the nine tail fox destroy the whole place. Finally the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Seals him on a body on a new born but that costing his life because he use to much of his chakra . One of the figures That is so much distance puts her hand on her chest feeling giant pain now .The other look knowing what happen, fury was in one of the figures eyes punching the tree and making a hole in it. "grr" came from her mouth .The Resent born were they trap The nine tail fox body was naruto . --- 5 year latter- Every one look at naruto with hatred they think it was his fault. They only see the Demon not the boy. Naruto is all by himself crying .A women come close to him out of no where."what's wrong little one?" she ask first time he hears some one talk to him so peacefully and nicely . He look up passing his hand Throw his now red eyes "No one wants to play with me,,,,,and ,,and..." he try to said but start it to cry once again . The women kneel to the crying boy placing her hand in his head "O is ok little one, every thing will be ok, " she said her voice sounding like a angel or that what he thought . He look at her Trying to stop crying and seen this women Soft smile ,and her eyes! they didnt look like the way people look at him ."I wan,,,i want...to have friends and people to like me and notice me " he said his voice low she could barely hear it "Don't worry Naruto , When you grow older you are going to be some one great , And powerful more powerful then any body and people will notice you " she said the boy didn't ask how she knew his name he was to happy for some one actually be in there for him "really?" he ask his face lighting up "believe it!"(3) She said getting up and walking away from the boy. That was the last time the boy Knew of the women and does words were keep in his head for ever "believe it!" he said .

1Just like that you can know the mysteries figures are not any of the Narutos characters ok? And just for you too know

2kyubi also known as the nine tail fox!

3 lol As you all know Naruto keeps on saying that in every episode so In my story I made a reason why he said it , oooo I check it out and in the original version he doesn't said that I think it was some thing that it didn't have a translation so they out it as believe it

Nini : -Still on dream world- yes And the naruto Wont talk that much and the part I like will come faster and ….

Casaragi : O my …I think our creator is going to stay like that I hope she is ok..-bites her lower lip-

Candi : -looks at her and rolls eyes- You what the hell you are doing here ! You are supposed to be reviewing!

Casaragi: She means pleas -Kicking her-


	2. Chapter 2

Nini : I am so sorry for making the first chapter that short and I think this one wont be any better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but if I did…

Candi :-smacks nini over the head - if you starts day dreaming again I will be sure to break your neck grr-

Nini : T.T Why you need to be so evilllllllll -starts crying with chibis eyes-

Casaragi : Can- can! Don't be so mean to Nini , If you keep be in this way I wont talk to you jm! -turns around –

Candi : O pleas you think I cared! -the other two in silent - grrrr ……Well You read the story ,While I try to make little Casi over here talk to me.

Nini : awww Can-can cant lived with out her sister talking to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two figures sit peacefully in the branch of a tree .Looking at the view ahead of then. "my my aren't you going to do some thing about this ? Does humans don't know with what they are dealing with" the figured on the left said her voice had an annoying tone to it. "Why I should deal with what they do? They were the ones that did this to my little pets now they will learn that some things are just too big to handle "The other voice response with a smirk.

-in

Konohagakure (also known as village hidden on the leaves!)-

A young boy ran along the hokages faces with a bucket of paint in his hand. He let out a devilish giggle while his golden hair was blown by the wind softly. He was bored this couple of days so he chose to do some thing that always make him feel more what? O yes hyper hyper in the word. He loves the feeling of the people chancing him for doing wrong. Well he loved the feeling of any one paying attention to him because no one really did. And he always had room for a good prank here or there it did run throw his blood. And he job started. He was smart passing his paint brooch threw does faces to make his graffiti. It just wasted a few minutes of his time he was an exporter at this wasn't he? He tuck a step back to see his 'art work' in the 4 Hokages faces there were circles some montages and of curse most important of all across there forehead there was written in big red letter "**Naruto Uzumaki** Believe it!"..Naruto smiled reading doe's words out loud and gave his known smile. He left the place as he could waited for the chase he love it. It was the reason he did the pranks. He clothes full of red ,green , and blue paint . "Naruto!!! "a familiar voice yelled for him Making Narutos grim even wider.

"You will never catch me!" he yelled in a childish voice.

He was running threw the forest now up in the trees. He ran in his 4 .Almost like a dog with his hand a feet. It was a habit that he should quit and he knew it .Some one tackle him to the ground it felt heavy."IS not fared Iruka ! Let me goo!" Naruto exclaimed like this was a game. " I don't care naruto you are cleaning that messed !" Iruka yelled getting of the boy .Big error. Naruto got up a grim and made some sign with his hands "Sexy Jutsu" naruto said finally. Iruka face was red slowly his nose started to bleeding and he start falling to the grass. Naruto giggle in his female naked formed looking at Iruka fall "What's wrong Iruka don't you like me?" naruto said in a girlish way while Iruka nose just bleeped more and his face was turning like a tomato. Naruto by now had worry. Iruka look like the old pervert of Jiraiya. Smoke surrender him an finally with a 'puff' he went back to normal looking down at Iruka still past out.

"Wow, maybe I over did it "he told his self putting his hair back with his right hand.

A light giggle came from the back of a tree."whos there!?" naruto ask, The giggle didn't end it just became a light laughter. Naruto turn around how did he not felt the chakra or present of this person? "Who's there?! Show your face!" naruto exclaim.So 'it' did it show 'it' face. It was a young girl with green eyes and pink hair up to her back. She smiled at naruto with sweetness.

-mystery place wow-

"NOO! I don't care if that's a damn taste for does human they can't come to this forest and they know it they just want to die! And that's what they will get! If they cross the line and don't go in 2 minutes!" An angry voice yelled while walking around making some flowers die

"We know but we can't be killing human like that " A voice said slowly

"You shut up you just don't want you little pets to die in our hand!" A different voice from the 2 said .

The figured with the first voice look at the one of the second voice her eyes were cold and even thought she try to make the other know they wouldn't going to touch does it didn't come threw." we will see about your pets Lamina" the first voice said but with anger still on her voice. Does human need to learn what will happened if they bend the rules

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-cough- to lassie to put the foot notes -cough-

Casaragi : No I wont talk to you!!! -is not touching the floor because Candi in hugging her and lifting her up from the ground-

Candi: -looks at her still hugging her -Casi you already did …

Nini : aren't does two cute . … Wow look at shine bottom there press it pleas!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did he will talk less and fight more!

Casaragi & candi: IT SUCKS!

Me: T T you don't need to be that mean!!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

The girl now was walking along with naruto and Iruka . Iruka has his eye glue on the girl.

Yes she look young she was shorter then Naruto and had childish face but some thing about her was wrong. How come they didn't fell this one girl and why didn't she had an air to her no present. Naruto talk and talk to the girl asking her name , where her parent where but she didn't answer she just look at him with a lost look in her face some times tilting her head to the left. Naruto stop call when some one with red hair and pale skin went in his way (me: wow I wonder who it could be) .

"What are you doing here!" Naruto exclaim looking at Gaara with a dirty look while pointed at him.

Gaara ignored him his eyes were on the girl. The small one look at Gaara right in the eyes. Gaara knew this one but from where there was a déjà vu feeling in the air.

"heyyyyy answer meeeee!" Naruto said with an annoying tone in his voice he wanted him to answer now and quick!

"naruto.." before Iruka could said anything the small girl eyes went in back of her head. Her skin was cold and her mouth dry she felled to the ground hard hitting her head in the ground making Gaara give a dirty look at her.

"what the hell you did to her!" naruto scream at Gaara ready to fight.

"nothin" was the only responded gaara gave before living naruto and his ranting. Naruto was ready to fallow Gaara to demand his but Iruka had a hold on him.

"naruto don't , we need to take her to the hospital and he is here because of the mention is going to be giving to all genin and chunin"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"what how come you didn't tell me!" Naruto scream at his two teaments.

Sakura slap her head "We did but you was to busy eating"

Sasuske just was in the side annoy by this naruto was so ignorant and they will fail this mention for him fault. In his face was paint a expression of careless but his eyes were on naruto.

"We are going to win believe it!!" Naruto yelled happily to happily

"Pleas with you in out team a doubt so " Sasuske said especially to get on the boy last nerves. And well he made it.

"WHAT! You think you are better…" Naruto keep on with his ranting while sasuske just look at him knowing that he would win.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Small feat step on the cold flour. Eyes completely lost in the darkness and a song is in sung all night. The feat stop on the palace the lost eyes looking over the place, sharp ears hear what lies beneath the walls a smile upside down.

"Time for blood to be drop" I voice whisper.

In side the palace the voices of Sarutobi and other leaders of villages were heard. The voices talks about the mention one dangers many omen were resided but human could be so hard headed. The sound of soft step were heard the door open. The ANBU jump to the person that open the door. It was just a girl the same girl. Her eyes still dark and looking at the place weirdly.

"Young one what are you doing here?" a voice not recognized said.

"You must stop" a whisper

"What?"

"Most stop the mention" she whispers the man laugh her eyes turning red. Some thing sharp came out of her body the look like nails The AMBU were ready to stop her but a little too late the nails went threw their neck and leg making them fall to the ground blood splash in her face. After a jump to the old man seating her hands reaching his face but never hands never touch his wasted skin. "STOP!" A scream then a fall. Her body hit hard on the ground something right threw her stomach but her body disappears just leaving behind a poll of blood and a warning that will never be heard.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

CANDI : review or fell my angerrrrr!!!

CASARAGI: She means pleas

ME : -still crying- mean!


End file.
